The broad aim of this Fast-Track application is to develop an engaging single-player role-playing game that utilizes theory-driven, experimentally validated methods to promote abstinence from substance abuse. The limited effectiveness of conventional substance abuse prevention interventions, such as the popular D.A.R.E. program, attests to the need for the development of new, more powerful prevention techniques. Video games have so great a potential to influence the behavior of American youth that congress has held hearings concerning their content and passed legislation governing their labeling. Behavioral principles that have been identified through years of scientific research are of proven value in influencing behavior, and could be utilized to design video games that are highly effective in preventing substance abuse. In Phase I, a facsimile of the game planned for development in phase II will be produced and used to establish the quality of Entertainment Science's performance and to demonstrate the technical merit and feasibility of creating a drug abuse prevention video game. A seven point Likert scale will be used to assess the game's usability and enjoyability on a 20 item survey instrument. Mean usability and enjoyability ratings of five or greater will be taken as evidence that the Phase I objectives have been met. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The applicant will develop a single-player video game that encourages abstinence from substance abuse. Market opportunities include 1) school- based substance abuse prevention programs, as a "computer laboratory" adjunct to existing curricula; 2) after school and community based activity programs, especially those targeted at high-risk populations; 3) direct over the counter, mail-order, and on-line download sales to curious teens and prevention-minded parents; 4) advertising sales and corporate sponsorships.